A New Horizon
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Boromir has just died, Merry and Pippin kidnapped, and Frodo and Sam have gone. Read along as our favorite characters and Ari embark on a journey to rescue the hobbits from their Uruk-Hai captors and meet someone unexpected along the way. R&R?


**A/N: Warning to all you avid-Tolkien people. I don't write or talk like J.R.R. Tolkien, so yeah. And for you Ari/Legolas fans, I'm not sure if their relationship will be present in this story...yet. ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Legolas would be real. And I assure you Orlando Bloom is close but he isn't an elf.**

Ari sprinted as fast as her legs would take her; Boromir was in dire need of help. She ran for her life, arrows flew past her and Ari trusted in her reflexes to make it unscathed to Boromir and the hobbits. A fallen tree came closer and closer to her and she jumped over it, a branch grazed her right cheek though, making it bleed. She felt it ooze down her cheek, just as they came into sight. Two arrows had already pierced Boromir's torso, it was a wonder he continued fighting. Almost there…She was almost there. Ari heard a grunt of pain and saw Boromir had been shot again. The path she was running on was about to end, Ari drew her sword and jumped at the drop plunging her sword into the nearest orc. Life seemed to go slow for a moment as she saw Merry and Pippin being carried away.

"No!" she cried. Ari wielded her sword faster, swifter against her opponent. The others had arrived; she knew Boromir wouldn't have long unless the battle ended then and there. An orc fighting her thrashed at her left arm producing a large cut, she hadn't been quick enough. Taking a deep breath she swung her sword and cut the last orc in two. Ari dropped to her knees clutching at her arm, tears of pain escaping her eye lids. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked. Ari nodded and stood choosing to ignore her arm for the time being, the cut wasn't long enough for her to bleed to death. Ari wobbled a bit and Legolas took hold of her right arm to support her.

"Thank you," Ari said weakly smiling at him. As they turned they both saw Aragorn kneeling beside Boromir who was shaking and having trouble breathing. He and Aragorn conversed for a moment before Ari, Legolas and Gimli watched as he drew in his last breath. Tears arose in Ari's blue eyes, she and Boromir might not have gotten along very well but it was also hard watching a comrade die. Aragorn slowly stood.

"They will look for his coming from the white tower, but he will not return," he said solemnly before turning to them.

"Legolas help me carry the body to the shore," he said solemnly. Legolas nodded from beside Ari and went over to Aragorn's aid. Ari pulled a cloth from her belt and began wiping her sword as they walked back to the shore. Silence had enveloped the foursome, so much had occurred in so little time. It was taking time for it all to sink in thoroughly. By the time they reached the shore Ari had sheathed her sword and was following in silence. Her arm was numb, like the scratch on her face. It surprised her how two deaths could do so much damage to her.

"Ari, would you-," Aragorn began. Ari cut him off by nodding and walking swiftly past him to the body, which now lay in one of the boats given to them by Lady Galadriel. Without saying a word Ari gently pulled the arrows out of the torso and laid them beside him. Before they sent off the body Ari pressed her lips to Boromir's temple.

"You will not be forgotten," she whispered into his ear. Ari only wished he could have heard it. She stepped back onto shore, and Legolas and Aragorn pushed the body out into the river. Legolas sang a sad elvish song as they watched the boat disappear. Ari shed no tears, but instead began cleaning the wound on her arm and washing her face in the river. Legolas jumped into a boat.

"Hurry Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" he said moving to cross the river. Ari shook her head and ripped her skirt, washing the fabric then tying it around the cut on her upper arm. Aragorn didn't move either.

"You mean not to follow?" Legolas asked looking from Ari to Aragorn. Ari pulled down the sleeve and Aragorn sighed.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," Gimli said exasperated. Aragorn put his hands on Gimli and Legolas' shoulders and looked at Ari,

"But if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light-," Ari smiled and tied her belt around her waist as he went on, "Let's hunt some orc," Aragorn said before running into the trees.

"Yes!" Gimli shouted. Ari smiled and ran after Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli following her.

* * *

They ran non-stop for two days on end; Gimli was not the only one who was beginning to feel fatigued. Ari's arm desperately needed long-term attention and cleaned otherwise she'd risk infection. The cut on her face however had healed mostly. Aragorn sprinted down a hill to a collection of rock that were scattered on the field. Ari ran alongside Legolas.

"We must be getting close," she said taking a deep breath. Legolas nodded.

"Aye we must be gaining on them."

"Do you think we will make it?" Ari asked Legolas worriedly. Legolas sent her a thoughtful look.

"I do not know." Ari frowned and hoped Merry and Pippin would last as long as it took.

"Their pace has quickened, they've caught our scent-Hurry!" Aragorn said standing and continuing to run. Legolas turned his head towards Gimli.

"Hurry Gimli!" he shouted. Ari could hear the dwarf grumbling to himself and she smiled. Ari looked down at her weakened arm.

"We must stop soon. I do not think my arm should go untended for much longer, Legolas," Ari said wincing as she touched it. Legolas frowned.

"I will ask Aragorn," he said before running ahead to the ranger. Ari nodded and took deep breaths as she ran. All the sudden ahead of her Aragorn and Legolas stopped.

"What is it?" Ari asked running past Aragorn she came to a stop and let out a small gasp,

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn said solemnly. Legolas went to Ari's side.

"They may yet be alive. Come Gimli we're gaining on them!" They all continued to sprint into a valley past rocks that seemed to stick out of the ground. Aragorn, Legolas and Ari stopped at a small ledge that overlooked a valley.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords. There is great evil at work here," Aragorn said wisely. Legolas ran down the path and onto one of the steep rocks.

"Legolas what do your elf eyes see?" asked Aragorn. Ari darted to Legolas' side looking around at the place she once was forced to call home.

"The Uruks turn northeast-They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas announced. Ari froze, "Saruman," she whispered running ahead. Legolas and Aragorn followed her, Gimli trailing somewhere behind them. Ari stopped suddenly in the middle of an opening and knelt down. The ground was shaking, and not lightly either.

"Hide!" Ari hissed at her comrades sprinting to some rocks for shelter. They huddled in the safety of boulders and the sound of many hooves digging into the earth could be heard getting louder. Horses with riders flew past their hiding spot and Ari let out a gasp and moved to come out, Aragorn stopped her and searched her face for a reason. He found it and let her go, and moved to go ahead of her.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" Aragorn called to the riders going across the valley. Legolas and Gimli joined Aragorn and Ari in the opening, and the riders turned and began to circle them. Ari flipped up her hood and watched the ground ignoring Gimli's curious look at her.

"What interest do two men, an elf and a dwarf have in the riddermark?" the lead rider asked harshly. Ari tugged her cloak closer to her, she knew that voice and he was about to change his attitude.

"Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine!" Gimli said crossly. The man dismounted, taking off his helmet as well.

"I would cut off your head dwarf if it but stood a little higher off the ground!" he said angrily. Ari threw off her hood.

"And you would be wise to speak kindly to my friends." Ari scolded, putting a hand on Legolas' arm to keep him from doing anything rash. The man looked incredulously at Ari.

"Ari? Can it possibly be you?" he asked beginning to smile. Ari smirked.

"Yes indeed Eomer. These are my dear friends-," she said beginning to introduce.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn; this is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends to Théoden King." Aragorn finished. Ari shut her mouth and nodded.

"Yes…_Has Théoden improved?_" Ari asked in Rohan's tongue. Eomer shook his head.

"_No. Do not go back there Ari for any reason except to save Eowyn. Grima will kill you._" Ari nodded, understanding.

"We are tracking some of our kin." Aragorn began.

**A/N: -sigh- It took me forever to write this and I'm still not entirely happy with it. Oh well…reviews? Should I continue?  
**


End file.
